


Made Perfect

by Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castration, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote/pseuds/Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote
Summary: Cas turned off the engine, took the keys out of the ignition and undid his seat belt in one smooth movement. There wasn’t a trace of hesitation in the way he moved.





	Made Perfect

Cas turned off the engine, took the keys out of the ignition and undid his seat belt in one smooth movement. There wasn’t a trace of hesitation in the way he moved. 

Dean hunched over, his seat belt digging into his chest as he looked down at his hands. The cuticles were chapped where he’d been picking at them. He scratched at a loose bit of dry skin next to his thumb nail. 

“I’m going to be with you the whole time,” Cas said reassuringly. 

“Uh-huh,” Dean had pulled at the skin that he’d scratched loose. He patted the skin back into place, and moved on to examining a hangnail on his left ring finger. 

“Dean,” Cas said warning, and Dean could see him, out of the corner of his eye, turning in his seat so that he was facing Dean. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

Dean kept his head down, not looking away from his fingers. 

“Because,” Cas continued, “This has to be your decision. I won’t make you do anything that you don’t want to do.”

Dean turned his head sharply, looking at his alpha with disbelief. 

Cas smiled and Dean let himself hope, maybe they could just go home, maybe Cas would forget all about this. 

“I love you, Dean, and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. If that’s not what you want then I’ll understand.” 

Dean looked back at his hands. No respectable alpha wanted an unruly, natural omega. If he didn’t go through with this then Cas would turn him out onto the streets. He definitely couldn’t go back to his family. Not after what had happened during his Heat. The hangnail was starting to hurt as he worried at it. 

“I know,” Cas reached out, covering both Dean’s hands with his larger, alpha hand and squeezing tightly enough to stop Dean’s hands from fidgeting. “I know that this is difficult. Most omegas get cut as soon as they Present and it’s easier for them to adjust. You went through puberty as a beta and presented late. You’ve got used to your body looking a certain way, to it feeling a certain way, but the truth is,” Cas let out a deep sigh, as he continued with painful earnestness. “The truth is that you should never have got used to being like this. It was just a cruel twist of nature.”

“I don’t want this,” Dean said in a small voice. 

“I know, and I can’t begin to tell you how proud I am that you’re getting this done anyway.”

Dean moved his head up and down. It wasn’t a nod. He wasn’t agreeing to this. 

“Everything is done under anaesthetic. You won’t feel anything. We’ll be driving home, an hour from now, and you’ll be wondering what all the fuss was about.”

“I won’t be a man!” Dean sharply. 

Cas’ grip on his hands tightened until it became painful. 

“Dean,” Cas’ voice was too calm, “I need you to remember that you’re not a man, not anymore. You’re a meg. Now, you get to choose what you do next. You can be my sweet omega. Or you can be a knot-hungry slut. You can choose.”

Dean closed his eyes, trying to picture what it would be like if he had the strength to walk away from the car. If he had the strength to leave Cas and strike out on his own. Dean chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to envision what would happen to him. He thought that it would be different if he was unclaimed. As a single, celibate omega he might have had a life. He could have worked in childcare. He could have got a job as a nanny, or maybe even worked in a store. That would have been a good life. A few months ago he would have laughed if someone had told him that one day he’d aspire to work as a nanny. Now, even that was an impossible dream. 

He wasn’t an unclaimed omega. Cas had claimed him. The second Cas had bitten into his neck, Dean had stopped being his own person and become his alpha’s omega.

He’d bitten into the back of Dean’s neck the first time he’d fucked him. The whole world could see it by the ridged scars that Cas had put there. Cas’ mark meant that no-one else would want him. Cas’ mark meant that he wasn’t his own person, who could hold down a job and rent a little apartment by himself. 

A claimed omega without their alpha was worthless. He’d be lucky if he could whore himself out to buy enough food to keep himself alive, let alone a roof over his head. 

Cas rubbed his thumb against the back of Dean’s hand. 

“Most omegas present at around twelve. They never learn what an orgasm even feels like. You’ve had ten years as a beta. It must seem like a lot to ask, to give that up. But you were never really a beta. Life is different for omegas, don’t you see?” Cas paused, and he looked so sad that Dean almost believed that he was being sincere, “Look, sex, sex isn’t supposed to be enjoyable for omegas. Only slutty megs want to cum on a knot, Dean. You know that. You know what happened during your Heat. You don’t want to go through that again.”

Dean could feel the lump in his throat starting to form. 

“No,” Dean mouthed the word and tilted his head away, as he tried to block the flood of memories. He wished he could just erase the memory of what had happened when he’d Presented, only a few weeks ago. The way his body had gone into immediate Heat. The way that he’d begged his father to fuck him. The way it had felt as his father had slid into him, taking his virginity. The way he’d cried as John’s knot had swollen inside him, how he’d begged John to breed him. 

“You don’t want to be a slut, do you? Because I can’t be your alpha if you’re a slut. Megs need to be looked after, they need to be stopped from turning into Heat crazed sluts every three months. We’ll get this done and then we can have a life together.”

“Aren’t you my alpha now?” His hand jerking as he made an abortive gesture towards the back of his neck. “You’ve already claimed me!”

“I really want to be,” Cas smiled kindly, “But we’re can’t be a bonded pair until you’re a true omega, can we? And true omegas, proper ones, don’t have testicles.”

Dean gulped back a sob as Cas undid his safety belt for him, gently pushing it over Dean’s chest. The alpha got out of the car and walked around to open Dean’s door for him. 

“Really, Dean,” Cas said, and Dean could hear from his tone that his patience was wearing thin, “I would have thought, after what you made your family do during your Heat, that you’d want to get rid of the wretched things.”

Dean closed his eyes and let himself be maneuvered out of the car. He could still see the look of revulsion on Sam’s face as he’d knotted him, and the way his own brother had ceased to recognise him. He’d just been a desperate omega knot slut and John had been right to sell him off to Cas as soon as his Heat had broken. 

“That’s right, baby,” Cas said, with one large hand on the small of Dean’s back. “It’ll all be over soon, and then you’ll never have to worry about that again. Every Heat from now on will be calm, you’ll stay in your right mind and I can breed you and we can start our own family.”

Dean nodded listlessly. It wasn’t the first time that Cas had mentioned wanting children. Dean kept silent as the automatic doors of the clinic swooshed open and they walked into the expensive looking foyer. 

“Good morning, sir!” the bright-eyed beta behind the welcome desk smiled at Cas, without acknowledging Dean. 

“Hi, I’ve got an appointment, Castiel Novak.”

The beta looked down, checking her computer and then addressed Cas again, “The doctor can see you straight away. If you’d like to just go through.”

Dean glared at her. When he’d been a beta, he’d always at least looked at the sad little omegas that stood, quiet and subservient, behind their alphas. She made it seem like Cas was here alone, that Dean was completely invisible to her. 

The doctor that was waiting for them acknowledged Dean. 

“Oh, Mr. Novak, your omega is just delightful,” the old man cooed at Dean, as he leaned forward and ruffled his hair. Dean scowled and went back to picking at his hangnail. 

“Thank you, doctor,” Cas smiled indulgently, “He’s not been looking forward to this appointment.”

The doctor withdrew his hand and gave Dean a stern look, “Well, that is bad news. I don’t like to hear about omegas misbehaving. I’ve got two of my own and I’d rather take a belt to them than hear them complain.”

Cas nodded, and put his hand on Dean’s knee.

“I’m giving Dean some leeway, as he Presented late.”

The doctor raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“That’s your perogative, of course. But, in the long run, you’ll only spoil him, and once they’re spoiled it can be nearly impossible to get them back to normal. A word of warning, Mr. Novak: the most common procedure we perform here is castration. The second most common is de-voicing. Once a meg thinks it has the right to complain, the only thing to be done is to take out the vocal cords.”

Cas laughed, as Dean tried to repress his revolted shudder. 

“I like the noises Dean makes!”

The doctor gave a polite chortle and then, walking to the other side of the room, pulled back the medical curtain. There, right in the doctor’s office, was a bed. It was higher off the ground than normal beds, the mattress was very thin and underneath it were metal drawers. There was a roll of paper on the wall at the head of the bed, and a length of paper had been unfurled to cover the length of the bed. None of that frightened Dean. What caught his attention was the stirrups at the foot of the bed. The doctor was going to put his feet in those stirrups and cut his balls off.

“Come on now,” the doctor grumbled, but Dean couldn’t move. He couldn’t stand up, he couldn’t even breathe.

“Alpha,” Dean gasped, his throat constricting. It was the first time he’d called Cas that, the word slipped out in his panicked state. 

“It’s ok,” Cas said, rubbing his back and then gently pulling him upright. “We’re going to be home soon and you can stay in bed all day, would you like that?” Dean was standing on his feet now, although his legs were trembling and Cas was pushing him forward but Dean couldn’t lift his feet. They just wouldn’t move. “Maybe I could buy some ice-cream, would you like that, baby?”

Dean took a tentative step towards the bed. He had to do this, he didn’t have any other choice. There was no escape.

The doctor gave an annoyed snort.

“You see? As much as you want to be gentle with your first meg, they really respond best to a firm hand,” and with that the doctor grabbed hold of Dean’s arm and yanked him towards the bed. There wasn’t even a moment of thought. Dean opened his mouth and screamed. He yelled his anger and his fear. He yelled for the father that had abandoned him, and for the brother that had reviled him. He yelled at the alpha who had fucked him and made him into this weak thing. 

He paused to take a deep breath and he felt a pin prick pain at the side of his neck. Turning sharply, he saw the doctor with a syringe in his hand and a look of grim satisfaction. Then, very slowly, Dean fell over. He thought Cas caught him before he hit the ground, but he couldn’t be sure.

When he opened his eyes again he was naked except for a paper gown and he was lying on the dreaded bed. 

“Hey there, baby,” Cas said softly. He was too close, and Dean tried to move backwards, but he couldn’t. His body felt too heavy to be moved. Whatever the doctor had given him was still working. Dean became aware of a rhythmic pull on his cheek, something softly lapping at him and he realized Cas was stroking him. “I know we talked about doing this under anaesthetic, but we can’t do that now. Because of your tantrum the doctor had to give you a mild sedative and they can’t mix that with a stronger anaesthetic.”

Cas frowned down at him but he was still stroking Dean’s cheek. 

“Maybe, once you’re a proper omega, you’ll be better behaved. The doctor suggested that it might be best to go ahead anyway. He is,” Cas continued to muse and Dean didn’t think that he was expecting Dean to say anything, “He is a bit of a traditionalist. He quoted that bit from the Bible about omegas finding their place through pain. I hate the idea of you suffering, I really do, but you’ve been so unruly, Dean. It’s my fault, I’ve been too gentle with you, given you too few boundaries. You’re just a meg, you can’t help being the way you are.”

Cas sighed and moved away. Dean tried to turn to see where he’d gone, but his neck was too heavy. He couldn’t move. He opened his lips to speak, but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He closed his eyes and when he opened them Cas was back. 

“There you are, baby, we’re going to castrate you now. It’ll be just like I said, we’ll be out of here soon.”

He heard noise from somewhere else in the room and suddenly realised that there was somebody between his legs and that his legs were spread wide apart. He tried to close them but he wasn’t strong enough.

“C-c-c,” Dean tried to call Cas’s name but his tongue wouldn’t obey him. 

There was an explosion of pain in between his legs. He tried to get up, to move away, but everything was so heavy and it was difficult to even think. The person who was hurting him said something then, but the words didn’t make any sense. They echoed, meaninglessly, through Dean’s mind.

Cas bent down, his face close to Dean’s, so that their noses brushed together. 

“Did you hear that, Dean? I need you to listen to me, baby. I need you to think about what’s happening and why we’re doing this. Do you understand, Dean? We’re doing this for you, baby! Because I love you, because I want you to know what it is to be a proper omega, because I want you to understand that I am the only pleasure in your life. Do you understand that, Dean?”

Dean tried to shake his head, he tried to scream. The only noise that came out was a pathetic whimper. Cas beamed at him. “Now, Doc, do it now!”

There was a sudden yanking pull between his legs. It felt like the doctor was pulling out every part him, his balls and his intestines until there was nothing left, except the empty shell of the man who used to be Dean. 

“Yes, baby! You did it!” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean’s cheek. “I’m so proud of my little, neutered meg.”

The doctor laughed and Dean heard the plop of medical waste being thrown away.


End file.
